My Girlfriend the Avatar: Makorra Short Stories
by NarutoxSakura4ever
Summary: Sweet Makorra short stories/poems! My first time writing short stories really, so please be nice! Read and review! Thank you! - Temporarily stopped.
1. The Secret of Curing a Firebender

"It's freezing!" I exclaimed, holding myself coming inside the house.

We were still at the Southern Water Tribe at Katara's place, we were now stuck here a while, due to a HUGE snowstorm that came in. I couldn't understand how Korra and her family could live in these conditions; in these freezing, cold conditions! Yes I was a firebender, but a firebender could only take so much! While Korra, Bolin, Asami, and the others were fine, I was FREEZING to death!

I looked around, Korra and Asami were obviously still in the back room helping Pema take care of the kids with Katara and Senna. Bolin, Tenzin, and Korra's father, Tonraq had went to gather more food and supplies. I had also went with them but wasn't out even ten minutes because I was not able to handle the cold well.

"Mako?" Korra said, coming into the front room. "What are you doing back here?"

"C-cold...!" I repeated, taking off my coat and hanging it up.

"Mako, you're a firebender! You shouldn't be cold!"

"Kor-Korra, my-my bo-body isn't use-used to-to these co-cold con-conditons!" I said, shaking a bit. "I-it's nev-never thi-this co-cold in Repub-Republic Ci-City!"

"Look around you city boy, we're surrounded by ice and snow!"

"I-I know! An-and think I'm catching an-a an-a-a-achooooo...!" I paused as fire came flying from my mouth. "A cold."

"Oh! I didn't know the cold could affect you like this!" Korra exclaimed, coming up to me. "You need to lay down and rest."

She took me by the arm and led me to the couch, I sniffled a bit as I walked with her. I looked at Korra and smiled warmly, the look on Korra's face was... cute; I could tell she was really concerned about me. Her concern touched me.

We came to the couch and I laid down, Korra picked up a pillow and fluffed it up a bit and put it beneath my head. I gently rested my head on the pillow, "Thank you..."

"Is there anything I can get you? Is a firebender's cold the same as a normal cold?"

"Well instead of getting a fever I get really bad chills, I lose my ability to firebend, and..." I began. "I'm pretty much completely vunerable."

"I'll get you something hot to eat then!" She said, placing a blanket on top of me. "I'll get some more blankets for you too."

She turned and started for the kitchen, "Thanks Korra."

"Don't mention it Mako! It's a girlfriend's job to take care of their boyfriends right?"

I smiled at the comment as I closed my eyes getting myself a bit more comfortable on the couch. Moments later I heard Korra rustling around the kitchen, pots and pans were clanging, cupboards were slamming. I opened my eyes a bit as I continued to listen, I wondered what Korra was making for me in there...

I opened my eyes fully a better question was, did she even know **HOW** to cook? I sat up a bit, "Korra?" I started. "Are you okay in there?"

"I'm doing...! HUH! Just fine!" Korra called back. "Come on stupid stove!"

"Are you sure," I began, getting up and heading for the kitchen. "Do you know what you're doing even?"

"Yes! Of course! I've seen my mom do this a million times! Come on!"

I came into the kitchen and looked at my girlfriend in surprise, there she was standing there firebending the stove... and she was just trying boil water! I covered my mouth trying to hold in my laughter, the look on her face was priceless. She looked even more cute when she was angry and frustrated.

"Korra, what in the world are you doing?"

"I'm trying to boil this stupid water!" Korra shouted, looking over at me. "What are you doing up?"

"I was just checking on you, and good thing I decided to. You don't boil water with firebending."

"Well you're sick Mako and I wanted fix you something hot to eat," Korra said. ''And this stove takes FOREVER to get hot! So I thought I'd speed up the process."

"And how is the speeding up working out?"

"Not so well... I've been in here five minutes and I can't even get a pot of water boiling!"

"Korra," I began.

"I just want to be a good girlfriend to you Mako," She began again, holding her arm. "You've done so much for me and I don't want to lose you... Not again."

I stared at her with sympathy and love in my eyes, I came up to her and held her in my arms. How I loved this girl...

"But you already are a good girlfriend and... You won't lose me... I'll never leave you."

"I-I am? You won't?"

"You are and I won't." I said, coughed a bit. "You have been good to me too, so you don't have to worry that you're not a wonderful girlfriend."

She looked up at me and smiled gently, "Hey, is this cold of yours contagious?"

"Just plain firebenders, not Avatars that can firebend, can get it. So fortunate for you it isn-"

She cut me off as she pressed her soft, smooth lips against mine, wrapping her arms around me. I closed my eyes, feeling my body slowly getting warmed up. Ah man, Korra...She could be the cure to this cold... She was so... warm. I rested a hand on the curve of her back as my other hand rested on the back of her head. My heart was pounding, throbbing for her; it was never this way with Asami no matter how many times we had kissed.

I began to get light headed, her kiss was so sweet and warm, it literally warmed my entire body up. I didn't want this moment to ever end, but even good things come to an end.

Korra slowly let go, "Feeling any better?"

"Oh yeah... A lot better." I said, with my hands now resting on her back. "Maybe I should get sick more often..."

Korra blushed faintly as we go of each other, "Go and lay back down city boy, I'll try this cooking thing again."

"Yes Dr. Avatar."

She laughed a bit as I gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before heading back to the other room. I came up to the couch and laid down covering myself up with the blue blanket Korra had placed on me. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself; I never thought I would ever enjoy this cold weather.


	2. Love Letters

I sat at the dining room table with tons of paper, ink, and brushes spread across the table. Today I was trying something new; a love letter. I had never written a love letter before EVER in my life, so this was difficult for me. I spent almost the whole afternoon trying to write this love letter; I had already gone through at least twenty pieces of paper and five things of ink trying to complete this task!

This was my twenty first try so maybe, twenty-one was a charm! I took a deep breath and began to write.

* * *

_Dear Mako,_

_It has been two weeks since you told me you loved me. I was upset at the moment and I'm sorry I didn't respond in the way you thought I would right away! Losing my bending was a HUGE deal for me as you know..._

_I paused as I thought about what to say next, I was no good at writing love letters considering I hadn't ever had a boyfriend before. But I decided to give it a try anyway; I bit my lip and continued on,_

_I can't believe I'm your girlfriend now; you and Asami seemed like you were a close couple. Sure I was jealous every now and then but I still supported your relationship. So really, what happened between you two? I was confused in why she was acting so cold towards you..._

* * *

I stopped again, "Should I've wrote that in? Hmm..."

"Hey Korra!" Bolin said, approaching me. "Whatcha' up to?"

"Oh Bolin!" I said, trying to hide the letter. "Nothing!"

"Doesn't look like nothing, what's with all the ink and paper?"

"Uh well- Okay I'm writing a love letter to your brother."

"A love letter huh? Well lucky for you the Love Doctor is in the house!" Bolin said, sitting down next to me.

"The Love Doctor huh?" I repeated. "Well 'Love Doctor' what do you know about love letters?"

"A lot of things! Now let me see yours!"

I started to give him the letter but then stopped, "Don't laugh; I'm really inexperienced in these things."

"I won't laugh, I promise!" Bolin reassured me. "I know you're inexperienced in love, so is Mako even though he went out with Asami for a while."

"Well okay..."

I handed him the letter, he took it and began reading. I nervously watched him as he rubbed his chin and nod; that was a good thing he doing that right?

"Hmm, okay! Not bad, but let's make some changes, I'll help you out!" Bolin said, as he laid the paper down on the table.

"It isn't it? Alright let's get to work then!" I said with a smile.

"Alright, so what do you like most about Mako?"

"I love that he cares about me."

"Okay..." Bolin said, writing something down. "What else do you like about him?"

"I love that he is strong, handsome, and very brave." I said, as I placed my head in the palm of my hand. "I love that he loves and accepts me for who I am."

"Alright, anything else?"

"I love that he is kind to everyone and that he is always taking care of you! That's very responsible! Mako has a very big heart." I said, smiling.

"Okay, okay! Now you're putting your heart into it!" Bolin chuckled, continuing to jot down things.

"I am? Oh wow, I was just saying what was true about him."

"And whatever you're saying about him is what you're heart feels!"

"I guess that's true!"

"Alright... I ...am... done!" Bolin announced, sliding the paper toward me. "What do you think of that?"

I picked up the paper and began to read what Bolin had written down, then looked over at him, "Are you sure that Mako will smile at this?"

"Sure I'm sure, who's the Love Doctor here?"

"Okay," I said slowly. "I'll trust you."

"Great now all you have to do is rewrite what I wrote!"

* * *

That night Mako and I went for a walk together around the Air Temple, in my pocket was the love letter that Bolin had helped me finish writing earlier that afternoon. I had to find the perfect time, the perfect moment to give it to him; I really hoped it would make him smile...

"So, what did you do this afternoon?" Mako asked, looking over at me.

"Well I did some Avatar stuff around the city, helping people out, restoring bending," I told him. "Then I came back here and did some personal stuff."

"Personal?"

"Yeah, I kind of wrote you something."

"You wrote something for me Korra?" Mako said in surprise. "You mean like a poem or something?"

"A-a love letter actually." I replied, taking the envelope out of my pocket. "Bolin helped me write it."

"Bolin helped you write it? The guy who calls himself the, 'Love Doctor'?"

"Uh well..."

"This I have to see." Mako said, opening the envelope.

"Mako... If it's bad, please don't laugh." I said, looking at him.

"I won't, I'll know that Bolin told you to write this."

He opened the letter, and began to read it. I turned away blushing with embarrassment, preparing for the worst. Even if he said that wasn't going to laugh, I had a feeling he was going to. But then again Mako wasn't childish like that...

...But then what if he hates it? Or thinks it's silly?

I wrestled with these thoughts back and forth in my mind as nervous as could be, all until finally I heard him... Chuckle. I gasped, he said he wouldn't laugh!

"You're laughing?" I said, turning away, folding my arms. "You said you wouldn't laugh! You lied to me!"

"No, Korra, I'm not laughing at your letter," Mako began, as touching my shoulder. "I'm laughing because it's really sweet. This is one of the most thoughtful things that anyone has given to me."

"It is? You really liked it?" I asked, turning a bit towards him. "You're not just saying that to be nice are you?"

"No, I really mean it and I'll cherish this letter forever."

"I'm glad you like it Mako. Every word is from my heart..."

Mako kissed my cheek as he placed the letter back in the envelope, "I believe they are... Thank you Korra, I wish I could pay you back somehow."

"You don't have to." I said, looking at him as we began walking again.

"No I have to!" Mako said, putting his arm around me. "Let's see... What can I do for my lovely Avatar?"

"Nothing! I wanted to write that to you; I wanted to tell you how special you are to me."

"And that makes me want to do something for you."

"Oh okay, but I don't see wh-" I began, before he cut me off.

"I know! I'll give you a letter too." Mako said.

"Give me a letter?"

He nodded and began, "Dear Korra, here we are two weeks in our relationship; it seems like yesterday when we first met. I knew when we met that you were going to change my world, and it wasn't just because you're the Avatar."

I looked over at the firebender as he paused, "Go on."

"Sure we fought sometimes, but I secretly I loved every moment with you. I wanted to be with you. When I was with Asami and Bolin was with you, you were right I was thinking of you. I was jealous; it was childish, but true, I wanted you. And after you kissed me after our pro-bending match, your kiss was stained on my lips... "

"Mako..." I said gently, as I looking away a bit shyly.

"Korra, when Tarrlok took you, I lost it, I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you. I wanted you. My feelings were mixed; I was confused and was in the dark. Who did I love? Asami or you?" Mako continued. "My heart soon knew who I wanted. Before we left to take down Amon it was now obvious, I couldn't let you go alone because I was afraid. I was afraid I'd lose you forever. I was in love; I was in love with this hotheaded, stubborn, beautiful, wonderful girl, who was the Avatar. She was who I wanted beside me. Korra, you stole my heart and changed my world all in one sitting. Do I have any regrets?"

We stopped as he wrapped his arm around me fully and grinned, "Not one."

Mako leaned forward and began kissing me softly; I slowly closed my eyes and sighed longingly as we kissed underneath the star filled sky.

Our fourth kiss... Why did I always get this way? So shy and embarrassed? My heart races inside my chest, my stomach fills with butterflies, and palms get sweaty. Is this what love was like? If it is... I like it!

* * *

_Dear Mako,_

_I'm inexperienced with this kind of stuff, with love really, I've never been in love before. I'm so glad Bolin introduced me to you and that we met; I can't imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't met you. I probably wouldn't be the same or even here today._

_I love everything about you Mako, how you're so brave, strong, kind, and handsome. I love how you're so responsible and am always taking good care of your little brother and others. I love that you care so deeply about me and love and accept me FOR me._

_I hope that we stay together forever Mako; I want to spend all my days with you. I love you..._

_Korra_

End.


	3. Yes, I'm the Jealous Type

_Having the Avatar as my girlfriend is quite a trip; and I don't mean that a bad way. I really enjoy her company; she's quite interesting just to watch sometimes. She's funny, adventurous, and somewhat loud, and being the Avatar she does draw crowds. Especially males..._

_Korra is beautiful, any guy can see that; she has natural beauty and doesn't have to try hard to be pretty. That's one of the many things I loved about her. Asami always tried too hard to be beautiful, she was beautiful just the way she was._

_But anyway! Korra attracted guys, knowing it or not. They would either stand in the distance checking her out or even get bold and go up and talk to her. That was a VERY bold move, especially when I could set a person on fire in an instant._

_Was I the jealous type? Oh n- Yes... I got jealous when Bolin went out with her and even mentioned her being his girlfriend. I was sadly the jealous type. Not so jealous I would think I owned her, but enough where I would confront a guy about hitting on my girlfriend._

_One day though, being the jealous type hurt her..._

* * *

We had left early that morning, with Tenzin to Republic City. Korra had to do some Avatar stuff while Tenzin had to go to a council meeting. Bolin, Asami, and I were told by Tenzin to watch over Korra. Understandable because we were still were in the aftermath of the war.

Bolin, Asami, and I stood across the street of where Korra stood, watching her restore bending to benders who had lost it. As I watched her, I couldn't help but smile, I couldn't believe how much she had changed and developed over the months I knew her.

"It's great that Korra can restore bending now!" Bolin said, looking over Korra's way. "Look at all those happy benders!"

"Yeah, Korra is a full-fledge Avatar now Mako, you must be proud of her." Asami said thoughtfully.

"I am," I said, nodding. "She's really amazing."

"Heck yeah she is! Give her any problems Mako, and she could water, fire, earth, or airbend you!"

"Y-yeah. Having a girlfriend that is able to use all four elements and take my bending away, is something I'm still getting used to."

"I'm sure she wouldn't do anything to harm you Mako, she loves you."

"I know she does." I said, looking over at Asami. "I love her too and wouldn't do anything to harm her either."

"Hey Mako," Bolin started, bumping his elbow into my side. "Does that guy that's talking to Korra look familiar?"

I looked back over at the crowd that was slowly disappearing from around Korra, and then at the guy she was talking to. I had seen him before; that face, that hair style...It took me a moment to remember who he was, but soon it hit me.

Tahno!

"Oh yeah, that's that Tahno guy from the Wolfbats."

"Yeah! The guy from the pro-bending finals! That's right he got his bending taken away!"

"He and Korra are talking like they have known each other for years or something!" Asami commented.

"Yeah..." I replied, feeling slightly jealous already. "They do."

"Mako, calm down, I'm sure that they are just being friendly." Bolin said, touching my shoulder.

"I'm calm. Completely calm."

"Then why are your hands on fire?" Asami asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah that's a sign you are losing your cool."

"...I think I'm just going to go over there and see what they're talking about..." I said, setting out the fire out.

"Mako, you know you have mom's temper." Bolin reminded me.

"Unfortunately, but I'm going to remain calm, cool, and collected the whole time."

"And what if you don't remain calm, cool, and collected?" Asami asked.

"I will, I'm might have my mom's temper, but I have a bit more self-control." I simply said.

I made my way across the street where Tahno and Korra were talking still; I don't know why I was feeling so jealous of Korra just talking to the guy. But they were talking like they have known each other for years like Asami said.

Once I approached Korra, she stopped talking to Tahno and looked over at me, "Oh Mako hey!"

"Hey there Miss Avatar, are you about ready to go on get some lunch?"

"Yeah, just about." She replied. "Just giving "pretty boy" here his bending back."

"Well, well it's been a while great leader of the Fire Ferrets."

"Tahno." I said, with a nod. "I hope you're not planning to be beating people up with your waterbending again."

"Oh no, Tahno has turned over a new leaf now!" Korra told me. "He's not a heartless jerk anymore."

"Awww Korra you flatter me." Tahno replied, running his fingers through his wavy hair. "I promise I will never harm anyone with my bending ever again! I found that bending is a sacred ability that shouldn't be taken lightly of."

"Wow Tahno, I'm impressed!"

I sighed as I rolled my eyes a bit, this guy... "So ANYWAY, let's go Korra."

"Aw are you guys leaving so soon? I was just starting to catch up with her."

"Yeah, well how do you know she wants to continue talking with you?" I started. "She does have her boyfriend that she could be with you know."

"Mako..." Korra said, looking over at me frowning.

"Lucky dog, getting a beautiful girl like her." Tahno replied. "A shame I couldn't win her heart first."

I felt my hands catch on fire again; jealousy was consuming me all over. One more comment like that out him...

"Yes, a... shame." I said, tightening my fist.

"Mako, do you mind telling me why your hands are on fire?" Korra said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I knew I was feeling heat somewhere!" Tahno said, backing away a bit. "Normally firebenders do that when they feel jealous or something."

"Wait, you're...you're... jealous? Of what? There's nothing to be jealous about!"

''Korra and I are just acquaintances and I respect that she's you're girlfriend." Tahno said. "Especially since you can burn me alive...!"

"Plus... Mako, I love you and I want to be with YOU. Not anyone else." Korra told me. "When you're showing or telling me you're jealous, that is basically telling me you don't trust me and you're insecure."

The flames on my hands went out as I stood and stared at her, she was right, me being jealous of guys she talked to made me look like I DIDN'T trust her.

"Korra, I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it look like that." I said, now feeling like a big jerk. "I-I just..."

"I'm going to go home," Korra said, turning and walking away from me. "Someone come with me!"

I watched as Asami and Korra walked toward the pier, my head shot down as I sighed deeply. I felt horrible; I didn't know my jealousy would hurt her. That's the last thing I wanted to do!

"Korra..."

"Hey let give you a word of advice Mako," Tahno said, looking over at me. "Nothing hurts a girl more than the thought that her boyfriend doesn't trust her with any guy. Sure not all girls think like that, but your girl does."

"I had no idea... I..."

"Bro what happened?" Bolin asked, as he approached us. "What's up with Korra?"

"Mom's "useful" traits that I inherited kicked in and made her upset." I said, looking over at him.

"I tried to warn you!"

"Not helping Bo."

"Oh right, sorry..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to apologize and hope she doesn't want to break up with me." I replied.

"Her? Break up with you? No chance!" Tahno said as he turned and started on his way. "She would really have to be mad at you to want to break up with you."

"How do you know?"

"She was talking about you the whole time I was talking to her. She was telling me how great a boyfriend you were and all."

"She was talking about me?" I repeated, looking at Tahno.

"Oh yeah! It was Mako this, and Mako that." Tahno said, as he stopped and looked back at me. "She is in L-O-V-E with Y-O-U."

Now I felt... even worse.

* * *

The rest of the day Korra didn't come around me, she didn't speak to me, she didn't even look at me. I didn't blame her, she had every right to be upset with me, but I couldn't stand that she was. I had to make things right.

Luckily for me, it was our night to wash dishes together so maybe, I could talk with her then... since she didn't sit next to me as she normally did at the table during dinner...

I looked up at her from time to time as we ate, but she didn't do the same. I must have really upset her for her to act this way towards me; sort of like Asami did to me when we were still going out and was jealous of Korra. I sighed as I looked down, yeah; I definitely had to make things right between us again.

"Korra, it's yours and Mako's turn to do the dinner dishes." Pema said, as she cradled Rohan in her arms.

"Yes, Pema." Korra and I replied together.

"No fooling around tonight," Tenzin added. "We have to go to Republic City again early in the morning."

"Awww again?" Bolin moaned.

"Yes again, no complaining. You three I trust with Korra and I believe will protect her."

"Right, well of course you would! Since I AM one of greatest earthbenders of all time!"

"Yeah you should be honored Bolin." Asami laughed.

"But don't get too arrogant!" Korra chimed in, laughing a bit too.

"Alright, alright." Bolin laughed. "I'll try to keep my ego under control."

"Oh no, what have I done?" Tenzin said, as he placed his hand his forehead.

Korra and everyone else laughed, well except me. I was too into thinking of what to say to Korra then to find things humorous. Soon Korra stood to her feet and started to clear the table, I had to think of how to apologize fast.

I got up and began to clear the table also, following her into the kitchen. This was my opportunity now,

"Korra..." I said, as we placed the dishes in the sink. "I have something I want to say to you."

"What is it Mako?" She asked softly as she turned on the water.

"About today and being jealous about you and Tahno today... I'm-I'm sorry I was jealous."

"I don't understand how you could be jealous of Tahno and me. We barely know each other."

"I know." I began. "I just love you so much Korra, I don't want another guy to take you away from me."

"And I don't want you taken away from me either," Korra replied, turning off the water. "I love you as deeply as you love me."

She came up to me and touched my cheek gently, "There's no one I'd rather be with, no one could take me away."

"So do you forgive me?" I asked, smiling warmly.

"I forgive you Mako, but please trust me..."

"I will."

"Thank you." Korra said, as she took her hand off my cheek. "And I will always trust you Mako."

She turned and started the water again, I smiled gently. That was easier than I thought it would be; Tahno was right and all I had to do was apologize to her. I was relieved that things were okay between us and I hoped that things would continue to stay that way.

I stepped next to her and looked over, and as I did water was splashed in my face. I blinked as I looked over at her, she just laughed.

"Okay, I deserved that."

"That you did." Korra said, leaning in kissing my wet cheek. "Now help me with these dishes."

"Yes ma'am." I chuckled, wiping my face off with a dish towel.

* * *

_That day, I was no longer jealous of any guy Korra was with. Well not at the first but eventually... with the help of Korra and her waterbending_.

End.

* * *

A/N - What do you think of this one? Do you like it, love it, hate it?


	4. With You I Fear Nothing

_I was running and couldn't stop even though I was almost out of breath. I was running and I couldn't stop even though my heart was pounding out of my chest. I kept running because I was afraid... I was supposed to be the Avatar; I wasn't supposed to fear ANYTHING. But yet, I feared him..._

_I could hear him gaining up on me, Amon. He had returned and he had taken away my bending once again; I didn't know if I could regain it again like I had before. I couldn't stop at the moment and meditate to call on Aang._

_The deserted streets of Republic City seemed to grow longer and longer, and no matter how fast I ran it didn't seem like I was getting any further. I wished he were here with me to save me. He would protect me and tell me everything was okay; but he wasn't here. Mako wasn't here to save me this time; no one was here to save me._

_I looked behind me, Amon was now feet, almost inches away from me, "It is futile Avatar!" Amon shouted. "No one is here to save you this time!"_

_"N-no! No!" I shouted, as I attempted to bend at him. "You won't take me!"_

_"You're bending is permanently gone now, there is no use in trying to bend!"_

_I turned around and tripping over my own two feet fell to the ground, "Huh!"_

_"Looks like you're all out of steam..." Amon said, approaching me. "Now to expose of you for good."_

_"NO!" I exclaimed, as he began to bloodbended me into the air. "UGH!"_

_I felt my body being to twist and bend against my will, was this how it was all going to end? Dying by the hands of a bloodbender and leaving my people to be wiped out by him. I closed my eyes as stray tears ran down my cheeks._

_Mako...Bolin... Tenzin... Lin... Everyone who had the ability to bend, they were all counting on me to protect them. I failed them all._

_"Say good-bye to this world Avatar."_

_"Put...her...down!" I heard someone shout, as lightning surrounded the bloodbender._

_"AHHHHHHH! AGH!"_

_I was instantly released from the hands of Amon as he fell back, I looked over and smiled weakly; Mako was here... "Ma-Mako..."_

_"I'm getting you out here Korra!" Mako stated, as he came up to me._

_"I'm so glad you're here." I stated weakly, still regaining my breath. "I knew you'd come for me."_

_He quickly scooped me up in his arms and began running as fast as he could from Amon, "Of course I'd come for you. I wouldn't dare let anything happen to you."_

_Mako kept running with me, holding me close to him, it seemed like we escaped Amon. But I was wrong..._

_He suddenly stopped running and dropped me onto the ground. I grunted as I hit the ground and stared up at him. His eyes widened, I gasped I knew what was happening; I watched in horror as Amon dragged Mako to him. I shook my head as I watched the scene, "NO! Amon, it's me you want! Let him go!"_

_"Don't worry Avatar, you will be next."_

_"MAKO!" I screamed, trying to get up._

_"Say good-bye to your bending firebender!" Amon said, as he tilted Mako's head back._

_"N-no!" He grunted, as he attempted to move._

_"Be cleansed of your impurity."_

_It happened in a brief moment, and then Mako's bending was gone... permanently. His eyes slowly closed as he fell to the ground, more tears ran down my face. Amon just stood there standing over him and laughed._

_"You monster!' I shouted._

_He looked over at me and sneered, "I'm not a monster, you are! That's why I must rid of your existence!"_

_Amon lifted me again with his bloodbending and began to twist and bend my body again in the most painful ways possible. I screamed out in pain as I closed my eyes feeling my life being taken._

_"K-Korra...!" I heard Mako say weakly._

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed aloud, as sweat and tears streamed down my face.

"Korra?" I heard someone say, as they came in the room. "Korra, wake up, you're having a nightmare."

I felt myself suddenly being cradled in someone's arms; I slowly opened my eyes and looked up, "Ma-Mako...? You're-you're okay..."

"Of course I'm okay."

"Oh Mako, I had this horrible nightmare. Amon captured me and took my bending," I sobbed. "I was running from him, but then I became weak and fell. Then you appeared and came to save me, but then..."

"But then?"

"Then he took your bending away too and I couldn't save you Mako! Then Amon, he-he...!"

"Shhhh, you don't have to tell me anymore. It was just a nightmare, none of that has happened." Mako said, wiping my tears away. "Everything is okay."

"I'm glad you're here with me now," I said, pressing my head against his chest. "And I'm glad none of that was real too. I thought it was; it seemed so real..."

"Amon is gone and he is no longer a threat to you."

"But what if he's still out there?"

"Then I will be there to protect you." Mako said, kissing my head. ''I wouldn't ever leave your side until Amon was taken down again."

I looked up at him and smiled gently, "I know you would."

"You can always count on me to protect you Korra; you'll always be safe with me."

I smiled as I kissed his cheek and snuggled my head into his chest again sighing softly. It was true; Mako was a strong bender so he would protect me to the best of his ability, no matter what. That's how much Mako loved and cared about me; I am so happy that I have him in my life. With him by my side, I had nothing to fear.

End.

* * *

A/N - First off I would like to thank everyone for the positive and kind reviews! I would also like to thank those who have made me their favorite author, made my story one of their favorite stories, and have author and story alerts on me and this story! Makes me feel good! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Okay this is my fourth short story, yes they have turned into short stories cause I found they aren't really drabbles! Hence the title changes! Anyway I believe this the shortest of the short stories! What did you think of this one? Do you like it, love it, hate it? Any errors? Please read and review, thanks for reading!


	5. No One Else

A/N - Here is not a short story but a poem I wrote, (And is published at that!) that I thought reminded me of Makorra! Another short story will posted tomorrow! Enjoy!

* * *

No One Else

No one else could take your place,

I am always seeking your beautiful face,

When your tender lips touched mine,

Tingles ran up and down my spine,

I knew you were the only one for me,

And we were meant to be,

I love you and no other,

I will never love another,

I'm yours forever my love,

My precious angel from above,

No one else could take your place,

I am always seeking your beautiful face,

There is no one,

No one...

There is no one else that I will surrender to,

I love you and only you,

There is...

No one else

* * *

A/N - What did you think of this? Do you like it, love it, hate it? Any errors? Please read and review, thanks for reading!


	6. Happy Birthday Korra: Part One

I searched around the island most of the day long for her; she was nowhere to be found. Last time I saw her was when we had lunch together, then after that it was like she was up and gone. I know she wouldn't have gone to the city without any of us and well she wouldn't have just up and went back home without telling ANYONE. I was beginning to really worry.

"Bolin," I began, going into his room. "Have you seen Korra?"

"Korra? Korra?" Bolin replied, rubbing his chin. "I think I have seen her around here!"

"Where?"

"I believe I saw her outside..."

"But I was just out there," I told him. "I didn't see her."

"I wasn't finished with that sentence." Bolin said, looking over at me. "I was going to say, I believe I saw her outside on the roof."

"On the roof?" I replied. "What's she doing up there?"

"She said she just needed some alone time to think."

"She has been up there for hours, I wonder if she is okay."

"I don't know maybe you should go check on her." Bolin suggested. "She has been up there for four hours."

"Right, thanks Bolin." I said, as I turned and started out of the room.

"No problem!"

I turned and started for the front door still wondering why in the world she on the roof. Sure she was thinking up there but why did she need to think up there? I laughed to myself, "I go out with such a unique sort of girl."

I reached the front door and went out it; my eyes instantly began scanning the roof tops looking for the missing Avatar. It didn't take long for me to spot the girl in blue, lying on the roof that over her bedroom. I smiled a bit, and then frowned; how in the world was I going to get up there? Knowing Korra she probably airbended up there; that wouldn't do me any good considering I wasn't an airbender.

I looked around for a way up there and soon spotted a way for me, an oak tree. And it just so happened that it reached the temples roof tops; I ran up to the tree, and began to climb up it. I slowly made my way up considering I wasn't good at climbing.

Just when I was about to reach the roof, my hands slipped from the branch, I quickly grabbed on with my right hand before I fell the 15 foot drop. I placed my other hand on the branch and swung my upper body towards the roof. (Thank goodness I had upper body strength!) I was almost there when I heard a cracking sound; my eyes widen as I looked up and now saw the branch I was hanging onto breaking.

"WOAH! K-Korra!" I shouted.

"Mako?"

I heard her walk my way, the branch was now breaking further, she looked down at me, "Mako what are you doing?"

"Oh you know, just hanging out!" I said sarcastically. "I'm trying to get to you and this branch is breaking! Help out here please!"

"Alright, take my hand!" Korra said, extending her hand out to me.

I grabbed ahold of her hand and she gripped my own with both her hands beginning to pull me towards her as she backed up.

"Almost, there!" I said, as I climbed up the side of the temple up toward the roof.

"Come on!"

Korra pulled me up with her, I sighed with relief as the branch I was hanging on finally snapped, "Phew! You saved my life! "

She laughed a bit, "All in a day's work for the Avatar."

"Huh! Why are you up HERE thinking?" I asked, looking at her.

"It's peacefully and calm up here, it's where I think best," Korra began, as she sat back down. "How did you know I was up here?"

"Bolin told me you were up here so I decided to come check on you. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing." She replied, crossing her legs. "Just stuff."

"It can't be anything Korra if you were up here for four hours thinking." I replied, sitting next to her.

"Mmm, I don't want to say, it's sort of dumb."

"Come on Korra, you can tell me." I reassured her. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, my birthday is coming up and..." She paused. "I haven't really had any great birthdays."

"That's right your birthday is next weekend. Come on, NONE of your birthdays were special?"

"Nope, I lived the Southern Water Tribe for seventeen and a half years, there really isn't much to do there so..."

"Yeah, I think I know what you're saying." I said, nodding.

"Good, " Korra said, looking up towards the sky. "I didn't want to tell you a story of one of my boring birthdays anyway."

"Well Korra you're not at Southern Water Tribe this year."

She looked over at me with her face glowing with excitement, "That's true! I'm not! But wait..."

"What's wrong?"

"My parents and Katara would want to celebrate my eighteenth birthday with me... so..." Korra paused as I cut her off.

"You can have them come here!" I told her. "We can have a party right here in Republic City!"

"Re-really?" Korra stammered in surprise and excitement.

"Sure this is your eighteenth birthday! It has to be extra special!"

I looked over at her and smiled gently, "I'm going to make this the best birthday that you ever had Korra!"

"Oh Mako!" Korra exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Anything for you," I replied, embracing her. "Anything you want you'll have on your birthday."

"You can surprise me! Surprise me in the good way though!"

"I wouldn't think of making this a horrible surprise."

Korra smiled happily as she leaned forward and pecked my lips gently, "You're the best Mako, thank you so much!"

"Anything for you my lovely Avatar." I replied, pressing my forehead against hers. "I love seeing you happy."

"I love you..." Korra whispered, placing her hands on the back of my neck.

"I love you too..." I got out, before I began kissing her lips softly.

Sure in my mind it was a fantastic idea, an idea Korra would love me for forever. But if I knew what was ahead, I wouldn't have thought about it. Well then again, maybe I would've regardless of the outcome anyway. Truth be told, in the end, it wasn't that bad an experience planning Korra's party, a little rocky, but not totally horrible.

I would've done anything, and I do mean anything to make her smile on her special day...

To be continued...

A/N - What did you think of this? It's a three part short story hence the "To be continued..." and all. Do you like it, love it, hate it? Any errors? Please read and review, thanks for reading!


	7. Happy Birthday Korra: Part Two

Happy Birthday Korra: Part 2

Korra's P.O.V. -

I awoke from my sleep from the sound of loud giggling and running feet in the hall outside my door. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes as I yawned.

"What's with all the noise?" I said to myself stretching.

I paused as gasped softly and smiled now remembering what today was! It was my 18th birthday! It had been six days since Mako told me he was going to plan me an amazing party for me. I was totally pumped and excited for what surprises he could have possibly have in store for me. I didn't know a thing! I mean I wasn't the one to snoop around…

Well maybe I did ask Tenzin a few times about my party, but he said he didn't know anything about it. He is such a bad liar; I know Mako has him in his equation of making my party fantastic! But yet Tenzin has such a good poker face…

I jumped out of bed and smiled big, "Today is the day that I have been waiting for whole days!"

"Oh Korra good, you're awake," Ikki said, peeking through the door with a big smile. "Mako is outside waiting for you!"

"He is so handsome Korra; if he breaks up with you can I go out with him?" Jinora piped in.

"Aren't you a little young for him?" I asked, shooting Jinora a look. "And Mako and I just got together not too long ago! Why would he break up with me?"

"Age is nothing but a number Korra; I could go out with him in about eight years." Jinora began. "Plus things could change between you two."

"But Jinora, Mako would be twenty-six." Ikki said, tilting her head.

"True, although mama and daddy are sixteen years apart." Jinora said with a shrug.

"Well, first off Jinora, Mako and I are hopefully not breaking up **EVER**," I began. "And second, you two please tell Mako I'll meet him in ten minutes."

"Alright, will do Korra!" Ikki announced, starting to run towards the outside. "Come on Jinora!"

"I'm right behind you." Jinora replied, as she followed after her sister.

I smiled as I watched the two head for the front door, as I did something suddenly dawned on me. Neither of them said, "Happy Birthday" to me. I frowned as I closed my door and headed for my closet, maybe they forgot? Yeah! I mean they were just kids, and kids are sometimes forgetful, no matter how many times you reminded them of things! They must've forgotten. I know Mako and the others wouldn't forget!

* * *

After washing up a bit and getting dressed, I went outside to meet Mako. As Ikki and Jinora had told me, he was outside waiting patiently for me on the steps. His back was toward me...

I smiled as I took this opportunity to sneak up on the firebender and give a moosebear hug from behind. (He hated that!) I moved as quiet as a rabbitmouse, sneaking up to Mako.

I was inches away from him now and was about to pounce.

"Got'cha!" I shouted as I threw myself towards Mako.

But instead of capturing the firebender in a tight moosebear hug, I found myself in his arms being held tightly. I grunted as I looked up at Mako blushing faintly, "Hey what's the big idea?"

"You know I don't like your moosebear hugs Avatar Korra," Mako said, smirking. "Plus, you are so predictable…"

"N-no I'm not…" I said, looking away.

"Oh yes you are and on top of that, I heard you behind me."

He held me tighter as he leaned his face towards mine, I blushed deeper. I hated when he did this to me, but yet at the same time I loved it. I hated that he made me vulnerable and caused me to bend and blush under his will. I loved it though because when he did things like this… I got to be close to him…

"I am not, how could you have, and let go of me."

"**Yes** you are, **yes** I did, and why? I know you like it." He chuckled, letting go of me. "I can tell from your blushing face. "

"Did you ask me to come out here just so you could tease me?" I asked, turning my face away from him slightly.

"No, of course not… Not right now anyway..."

"Well then, what is your business with me?"

"Very important business," Mako began, the tone in his voice sounding serious. "Now, Korra we have been dating for almost eight months and well…"

He paused for a few moments as he looked down at his feet, rubbing the back of his neck a bit. I looked right at him, giving him my full and undivided attention now. My heart began to pound in my chest as I waited for him to tell what he needed to tell me. What could it be? Why was he being so quiet? Was it good or bad? Did he... Want to break up with me?!

Being as impatient a person as I was I ended up blurting out, "Please don't break up with me! Did Jinora tell you something?! I mean, I….!

"What break up with you? Korra what are you talking about?"

"Huh? Oh I-I'm, it's just Jinora… Umm… never mind." I replied, looking at him. "You were saying?"

"Um okay... Well Korra, we have been dating almost eight months," Mako began again. "And I think it's high time we try something new…"

"New?"

"Mm-hmm…."

He smiled as he reached out and took my hand in his, "I want to... go on a date with you Korra."

"A date?" I repeated as my eyes lit up with excitement. "I would love to go out on a date with you!"

"I knew you'd say yes." Mako chuckled. "Though I did have a few doubts."

"Why did you think I would say no?"

"Mm, well I thought maybe you'd be busy or not interested..."

I laughed as I held onto his hand as he led me to the steps that left the Air Temple towards the ferry dock. I followed him all until we got to the top of the steps, "Are you sure that this is okay?"

"I asked permission from Tenzin and he said it was okay for us to go to the city." Mako replied, looking over me. "Don't worry."

"Okay, all I wanted to know." I replied, as we made our way to the ferry dock. "Last thing I want is to get in trouble with him... Again."

"Yeah, he is a pretty strict guy, especially when it comes to you Miss Avatar."

"I know I'm sorry about Tenzin."

"Hey it's alright, I still love you." Mako replied, as he kissed the side of my head. "Nothing could stop me from loving you. Not even Tenzin."

"Awww… Mako…" I cooed. "You're always the charmer."

"I just don't use my charm on anyone."

Mako smiled as we stepped onto the ferry together. I smiled back, but then it dawned on me again; Mako didn't say, "Happy Birthday", to me either. There's no way he could've forgotten my birthday too. He promised me this great party.

I opened my mouth to ask him about it, but then stopped when he wrapped his arm around me and held me close to him.

"We're going to have a wonderful time today; it'll just be the two of us." Mako said to me, with a warm smile. "I'll make this the best day of your life."

"I know you will Mako." I said, laying my head on his shoulder. "But you make every day the best day of my life."

"Thank you for thinking so."

I smiled a bit more, as he laid his head on mine. But then frowned after a few moments in disappointment. I can't believe Mako… Mako had even forgotten what today. How could this be when he had promised me the best birthday ever...?

Well maybe this was part of my birthday surprise! I'm sure Mako wouldn't forget today! But… Then again maybe he did forget and thought today was just an ordinary day. How could this have happened? How could he have not remembered?

* * *

To be continued...!

A/N - OKAY FIRSTLY! I wrote this all in one evening so if there are errors pardon me for them!

Part three will be the last part of this short story! YAY! How will Korra's eighteenth birthday turn out?! Did Mako and everyone else really forget Korra's birthday? What will Mako and Korra's date be like? Hmmm so many questions!

OKAY! Now those who have read my message about my delay I told you there was going to be a surprise for all my readers! AND that is... *Drum rolls* YOU, yes, YOU get to choose a theme for short stories 7-25. XD (Excluding 20 because that one is extra special!) I will write any theme you give me EXCEPT ANYTHING: Gore, horror, smut, or anything inapporiate that make the rated K+ rating go up. (I am also not accepting the idea of the marriage between Mako and Korra for a purpose!) I will be accepting thirteen ideas! First thirteen get to have their idea in the short stories! Why am I doing this? Am I out of ideas? NO! It's because I appreciate all the love! Thanks so much for the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites. Till next time!

MakoLover4Life ^_^

P.S. - I will not be updating again till possibly 8/25-8/27! I have a lot of work on my hands!


End file.
